Gray Eyes of Damnation
by Plasmabender117
Summary: What if in the in X-Men a mutant at Charles' and Magneto's level didn't want her powers? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyways shape or form.

(Vol 1: Damnation)

"Damnation? Damnation? Damnation?" She repeated to herself _"It's the one word I always hear. It has been to long since the start. The start of what though? So long since I last heard my name. What was my name?" _The girl contemplated as she sat on the park bench.

A person walked by cautiously it was not normal for a person to have such pale skin and to have an eye color pure grey.

"Damnation? Damnation? Damnation?" She repeated.

"Are you okay Miss." A young boy said.

She broke the infinite cycle of that word. "Yes, but where is your mother? She must be worried."

"I don't have one." The boy said somberly.

This caused an unusual feeling inside woman. _"What is this?"_ She thought to herself.

Sirens were heard closing in.

"Leave." She said without pause to the boy.

"Where will I go?" The boy asked.

"Anywhere, just not here." She responded.

The tires of the police cars squealed to a stop and doors were open.

"This is the police. Come quietly and no one gets hurt." The man in the blue uniform said over the megaphone.

"_Damnation? It's the only word I can live, but I know something else. As long as I'm around, that is the life of those around me. So if I am going to cause it I might as well be called it"_ she thought angrily. She immediately stood up and with one thrusting motion a cop car flew straight across the park.

"She's a freak, get her." One of the cops shouted

They all started shooting.

In a flicking of her wrist, Damnation set up an invisible shield. She heard screaming she turned to see the little boy cowering under the bench. Again a burst of this strange new feeling shot through her.

This caused the shield to drop. Damnation was shot but the boy was torn to shreds in front of her because of a fragmentation grenade thrown by one of the police to break the shield.

At the sight of the boy's death, Damnation felt a burst of a more familiar emotion, but from where? She felt as if she would explode from the heat of this new emotion. She did.

The explosion caused half the park to fade into oblivion.

Back up came only to find a massive whole that took a chunk of the street. The only reason they knew what happened is because the one squad car had a convict in it and he was more than happy to say what happened.

"The bitch curled up after the brat died. And suddenly whoosh everything gone in a light.

The only thing the police couldn't account for was the bodies of the cops, young boy, and the girl. Later on they found a makeshift burial site for the boy. All it said was "In memory Of"

Later that day in a darkened room eight shadowy figures looked at video tapes for hours looking for the time the woman escaped the explosion.

"She could have teleported?" one voice said.

"Not enough time." Another injected

"She could have died." A man said shuffling a deck of cards.

"No, a mutant that strong couldn't have died so easily." He floated over to a paused screen of the pale woman his helmet never moved from the screen. "All we know is she is powerful, and she needs to join us."

"_Damnation, Damnation, Damnation one of three words I never can forget. The others being "Freak" and … "Xavier," but why the third?"_ A pale woman thought as she walked up to a mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men in any way at all.

(Vol 2: Xavier?)

"Xavier? Xavier? Xavier? What is Xavier?" she said. She walked past a sign that said "Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters." She continued walking until she got to the gate she started to go for the door bell when her metal bracelet flew off her arm.

"My dear what are you doing here?" A floating man with an odd helmet said in a kind voice.

"I don't know." Damnation said.

"You must have a reason?" He asked kindly.

"I don't." She simply responded, Damnation didn't like this, this man was too nice.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly as well.

"Dam-Damnation." She replied hesitant.

"Hahaha" he chuckled mildly. "No I mean your real name."

"It's? It's?" She quickly clutched her head tightly images were flashing by a house, a young girl holding a doll, the same house burning down, and a young girl dropping the doll into the street as she was pulled into a police car driving away from the fire.

"AHHH!" she shouted in agony. The ground crumble, light bulbs popped.

Even the magnetic field holding the man up quivered which caused a lapse in his levitation. He quickly went to her side and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to remember if you don't want to."

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm just like you." He said offering her a hand.

"A Freak?" Damnation said.

"NO!" Magneto said showing some of his rage. He took a deep breath "Never call yourself that. You have been gifted with such wonderful powers. Those who do not have those powers will never understand."

"And this Xavier?" She asked him.

"He is an old friend, like you and I he also holds extraordinary gifts, unlike us he wants to hide your incredible gifts." He said passionately.

"Who are you?" Damnation asked.

"All in due time my young girl, all in due time." He repeated in his kind tone. He led her to a strange metal sphere that opened like some form of futuristic door way.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Magneto asked.

"Why do you call this a gift?" Damnation continued.

Magneto was taken aback by this question. "I call it a gift because we were blessed by some force to be the most powerful beings on this planet."

"I don't call power a gift. All it is, is a reason to be weak." Damnation said looking at the ground now.

"I don't quite understand." Magneto said doubting he could persuade this girl to join him.

"Why?" Damnation said.

"Because your logic doesn't have facts I can confirm." Magneto said annoyed.

"That is exactly my point. No one person can truly understand another. So why do you fight?" Damnation said passionately.

"You want to know why I fight, here." He said as he unrolled a sleeve to his arm. The tattoo held the numbers 214782. "My parents were killed right next to me, yet I survived. That's why I fight so that people like those never hurt people like us again."

"Like you maybe. Not me." She said in a terribly cold tone to him.

"What is the difference between us?" Magneto asked slightly curious of the girl's ideals.

"You want your powers, I don't." She said bitterly.

On those words Magneto knew he could not convince her to join him. "Some just can't be helped." He whispered to himself.

"What?" She asked.

Magneto suddenly made motions with his hands that in turn caused Damnation to float.

"AHH! What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it seems your ideals won't work with mine. And if you aren't with us you are against us." He said.

"I am sorry as well then." She said.

"Why?" Magneto asked.

"I have to fight back." She said with a sad look in her eyes. She then moved her left arm.

"What?" Magneto said shocked.

She then moved her right arm. Suddenly pieces of a dark metal looking substance formed close to her arm. The parts flew together in the form of a cannon sized gun. She aimed the weapon at his head, the weapons taking half the gap nine foot between the two of them.

"Silly girl, Bullets can harm me." He said mildly amused at this.

"When did I say I used bullets?" She said as she pulled the trigger.

His eyes widened at this. Magneto immediately set up a Magnetic Force-Field.

It took the cannon mere seconds to charge up and fire the blue energy as ammunition.

The first shot didn't destroy the field but it severely damaged it. Magneto knew he needed to do something before she fired again. He then realized. With a quick thrusting motion he sent a piece of his own suit in the path of the weapon

The colliding forces caused a massive explosion hurling Damnation towards the city but still close to the ground. She immediately stabbed the gun into the ground which slowed the momentum only a little. As she looked behind herself Damnation saw a massive dragon made of fire which was leading from a man's suite.

"Looks like the big man said you're a no go." The man with the suit said. The dragon lunged at a trajectory bound straight for her.

Damnation immediately pulled the trigger on her gun when she saw this. A second afterwards right before the fire made dragon reached her, the powerful energy weapon shot her straight in to the air. Damnation turned around mid air and aimed directly for the man's obscenely large fuel tank. She pulled the trigger and a small energy shot whizzed through the dragon and hit the tank in the dead center.

"That bitc.." was all Pyro could say before the tank exploded.

As she was flying further and further she passed over a sky scraper in which she saw a man holding a bo-staff and a deck of cards. He immediately threw one of the cards that was glowing, at her.

The card was five feet away when it exploded, which caused her to change direction again.

She was flying straight for one of the taller skyscrapers. She crashed through one of the windows which caused thousands of broken shards of glass to lodge into her back. She stopped with a thud hitting the other wall forcing the shards of glass to dig deeper. Damnation immediately turned the glass into water while she couldn't see any opponents. And she quickly dispersed her weapon. The blood was nearing the surface just before she caused it to change into a dermis of skin and repaired muscle. She stood up and brushed of the shards of glass that had only landed on her, not pierced.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the wall with a large knocking. Damnation quickly stepped away from the wall.

One more knock appeared on the wall. Then suddenly a giant metallic hand shot through floor and pulled her under.

She laid on the ground looking into a large man's face, but it was metallic. And behind him was a man who seemed to not know what a shaving kit was.

"I'm sorry about this but ve have no further use for you." He said in a heavy Russian accent. He raised his fist for the finishing blow when the sky suddenly turned black.

A bolt of lightning suddenly curved unnaturally through the window Damnation fell through and curved again through the hole in the floor which hit the metallic man, the sudden wattage caused him to fly backwards into his companion and out of that floors window.

Suddenly what seemed like a jet hovered next to the broken window. A bay opened on the rear of the aircraft and three people walked out one girl was pale as Damnation herself; she had an odd combination of white and brown hair and green eyes. The man had a weird visor that was made of a red material. And finally the woman with red hair, and sporting a spandex costume as well as the rest of those two people. Their costumes shared one similarity of a bright yellow.

"Jean get her on the ship, quickly." The Cyclops said.

"Okay." Jean responded then she held out both her arms which caused Damnation to levitate.

Surprised by this Damnation immediately formed her cannon again and shot at them this time with weaker yet more rapid energy shots than what she previously used.

The man responded by pressing a button on the side of his visor which caused a red energy beam that seemed only to cancel each other out. "Jean knock her out." He said.

Suddenly the redheaded woman closed her hand which caused a wave of white to fade over Damnation's mind. She felt faint, her mind was about to fade into unconsciousness, her gun disappeared, suddenly a memory flashed. The young girl she saw before was in a room she was covered by something.

"_What is that?" _she thought. Suddenly she saw the corpse of a girl much older than the young girl.

At what was a slow movement of floating Damnation close to the jet, quickly changed as she thrashed about, she opened her eyes. The weapon reformed but it instantly transformed into something different there were three barrels connected into a large compartment for compression like a Gatling gun, a compartment that was blue was attached to the side of the weapon as well.

The man quickly pushed the visors button again releasing the red beam again as Damnation pulled the trigger.

The beam and the bullets of energy stalemated for awhile, but then the gun accelerated in its rotation of the three barrels and the beam was pushed back.

Suddenly the energy that seemed to be bullet like reached Cyclops. The suit absorbed much of the damage but Cyclops fell off the platform.

Jean turned her attention from the girl to Cyclops. "Scott!" she shouted as she lifted him up onto the platform with strained movements. This change in actions caused her to drop Damnation

"Rouge get her." He ordered.

"Aye-aye captain." The woman shouted in a thin southern accent with a sarcastic tone. She removed one of her gloves and ran into the building and reached to touch Damnation, but the floor under her quickly turned to water. Without the friction all Rouge did was fall. She caught on to the edge of floor that wasn't transformed into water.

Damnation walked over towards Rogue and pointed all three barrels at her face. As she was about to pull the trigger a sudden bolt of lightning hit her directly. Damnation fell unconscious.

Cyclops went to grabbed Rogue. "Get her onto the ship. And make sure she doesn't wake up." He asked Jean politely.

Jean pulled Damnation in quickly and set her into one of the seat and pulled several tethers around to restrain her.

(X-Mansion)

Damnation woke up on a metal table. She wasn't strapped down, but she did have company.

Six people, three of them were the three she was taken by. The others she didn't recognize, there was another man who obviously didn't know the meaning of a shaving kit. Next to him was a black woman that had silky white hair and a serious look on her face. Finally in between those two was a bald man in a wheelchair.

As she took in the situation, Damnation sat up formed her gun to face the bald man.

Suddenly the sideburn guy that was standing next to the black lady pulled his fist towards her neck with a little bit over a foot of distance, then suddenly three large metallic claws extended from his fist. "Girl you might not want to do that."

"_It's alright none of us are here to hurt you."_ A voice echoed through Damnation's mind.

"Who was that?" She shouted.

"That was me." The bald man said.

"What are you?" She asked shocked.

"_We are just like you. We are mutants."_ The voice echoed throughout her head.

"My name is Charles Xavier. And we are the X-men." He said out loud now.

"Xavier?" Damnation responded. She immediately lowered her gun. "What do you want with me?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, we were actually curious what you wanted with us." Charles said.

"Three words, trapped in my mind "Damnation" "Freak" and "Xavier" only one I understand why. All I am doing is looking for answers." Damnation said looking at the ground.

"I don't get it, why would she have your name in your mind Chuck?" Logan asked.

"She is obviously a powerful mutant. Maybe she came to ask for help with her powers. That's probably Magneto was after her." Scott added in.

Damnation just continued to look blankly at the floor.

"She obviously knows how to use her powers. So why did she come here?" Ororo said.

"Hey guys, why don't we ask her why she came here?" Rouge said agitated "I swear the worst thing ever, is to have people talk as if you weren't there."

"Oh right." Charles said. "Why did you come here miss…um?"

"Damnation." The girl said, purposely directing it to Rogue.

Surprised by this the whole group seemed to let Rogue take over the questions.

"So…why did you come here?" Rogue asked.

"I-I want him to take away my powers." Damnation said as she pointed to Professor Xavier.

"What why?" Jean asked.

All Damnation did was stare at her blankly.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I don't want them. All they ever do is cause trouble for me and those around me." She said looking at the floor again.

"I'm sorry, but the professor can't truly take away your powers." Rogue said.

"Do you know anyone who can?" She asked Rogue in a hopeful tone.

"There are a few, but are you sure you want these powers gone?" Rogue asked Damnation.

"There is no assurance that it will happen either." Scott added in.

"I don't care. I had two options from the start, a cure or death." Damnation smiled at the last word she spoke.

"That never is the answer." Charles said as he rolled next to the girl.

"What is your real name?" Rogue asked of her own curiosity.

"Its...It's?" She instantly clutched her head again.

They all realized what had happened to her then.

"How much do you know about yourself?" Rogue asked for the group.

"Name: No memory, Age: 16, Height: 5ft 2, Race: Japanese, Eye Color: Gray, Hair Color: Black (very)." She said as if she were reading from a file. "And apparently I am gifted."

"You poor thing." Rogue said as she put a hand on Damnation's shoulder.

"Chuck, we need to talk outside." Wolverine said as he wheeled the professor. The white haired lady went with them.

The door closed and Damnation seemed to fall into an even sadder mood after she said "They are talking about me aren't they?"

No one responded which she took as confirmation.

"You want something to eat?" Rogue offered.

"No thank you, but could I get something to drink please?" Damnation said opening up a little to Rogue.

Rogue Walked out of the room only to find the three arguing.

"She must not leave Magneto has tried to take her life, he may try again." Charles debated.

"She wants nothing to do with mutants either way. She is a free person. If she really wants this she will stay." Logan argued.

"This girl literally has nothing right now besides the clothes on her back and her powers which she hates more than what she values her life for. You two will not allow her to leave until she is safe from Magneto and herself." Ororo said furiously.

The look on both Logan's and Professor Xavier was priceless to Rogue.

She quickly walked through the war zone that the three were battling in. Rogue came to one of the elevators leading to the mansion. As the elevator was traveling up to the mansion, Rogue thought of what to think of the girl. "She doesn't seem to naturally be hostile. Her behavior isn't self destructed, but who knows what she will resort to when she has no choice."

Rogue didn't have long to focus on that, as she reached the mansion floor.

Suddenly a familiar head phased through the elevator floor. "Is she alright?" Kitty asked.

"Yes she is, and she wants something to drink." Rogue responded calmly, she had trouble getting use to people either teleporting in or just popping up, but recently the sensation of surprise faded away. "Are you the only one on the other side of that door?" Rogue asked.

"Um…. Yes." Kiddy said hesitantly.

"I don't like this Kitty, who else is there?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"Uh, almost everyone." She said as the door opened and Beast, Nightcrawler, And a good portion of the entire students were behind Kitty.

"Just great." Rogue said rubbing her temples "Look I know you guys are curious, but for now only a few of you guys can come down with me."

All the younger children had a look of disappointment.

"Kurt could you..?" Rogue began to ask.

He disappeared in a flash, and two minutes appeared in the same spot with a bottle of water, a pop can, and a bottle of juice. "Already done." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay come with me." Rogue said making a simple hand gesture.

Everyone moved towards.

"Not you." Rogue said towards the disappointed group of kids.

Rogue, Beast, and Shadowcat all squeezed into the elevator.

"See you down there." Kurt said smugly

"_Rogue get everyone capable to the Danger Room as fast as possible"_ The professor said to all four of them through a Psi Link an urgent tone in his voice/thoughts.

After everyone heard this they grabbed onto Kurt before he teleported.

"Hey vharn a guy before you do that." He shouted after the reentry.

"No time, we need to get to the danger room." Rogue shouted as she ran towards the Danger Room.

"_Everyone get into the observatory."_ Charles communicated to them through his powers.

"Why?" Kurt said.

"Let's find out." Rogue responded.

They burst into the observatory of the danger Room to see Damnation fly past the window of the observatory with her weapon and what seemed to be a katana in the other hand. She was followed by what seemed to be flames from an explosion.

"What happened?" They all asked at once towards The Professor, Ororo, and Logan.

"She stuck herself in there." Logan responded calmly.

"How?" Beast asked.

"One moment we were out in the hall arguing about what to do. The next the girl bursts through the door and seemed to have randomly picked the Danger Room of all places to hide." Ororo said.

"Unfortunately the room thought that the sudden occupancy was a signal to start the last programmed exercise." Xavier said not straying from the window.

"Who's exercise was that?" Kiddy asked walking over to the window.

A sudden explosion erupted close to the window.

"I was in the middle of a session when we left to save her." Logan said.

"What?" Rogue said as she saw, saw tendrils and several machine guns pointed at the position where Damnation just landed from one of her evading leaps.

"Shut it down she has never been in there before she could die." Kitty yelled.

Beast headed for the button that shut down the simulation when Logan stopped him

"Look at what she can do." He said pointing to where Damnation was.

The machine guns and the rotating saw tendrils were all destroyed. Suddenly several of the holographic panels flipped to reveal turrets and claw tendrils.

Damnation dodged the first few claws but several attached to her waist and the upper torso underneath her armpits. The tendril retracted back into the wall which happened to be next to two turrets. Both machines rotated to face her.

"Stop this now." Rogue shouted.

"Wait!" Ororo said.

Damnation took the gun pressed it against the wall and pulled the trigger. The force caused pulled the tendrils with her. The turrets fired anyways destroying the metal cables and each other. Suddenly several boxy machines popped up from the floor, they instantly shot rotating saw blades at her.

Damnation reduced the first two to scrap with several well placed slashes. But the third she had to redirect with her blade, the saw was redirected but part of the path caused the blade to cut a deep gash on her cheek. After the first round of blades stopped she ran towards the devices that fired them slashing and shooting the devices into pieces.

As a last retaliation the room set the middle of the Danger Room form five large turrets to rise up in a pattern of the dots on the fifth side of a die.

Before the middle one raised up Damnation ran towards the middle turret still rising, she destroyed the two turrets she had to pass by to get to the middle one by slashing one with her Katana and the other one was obliterated by the sheer power of her cannons fire. She made one quick thrusting leg jump, while pivoting in the air so she could immediately face the turrets. She shot down the others that surrounded the middle turret, but not before the middle one fired off several shots into her abdomen. Covering the rest of her body with her cannon like weapon, she through the Katana into the last turret which caused a short circuit and the machine blew up in a fiery explosion of destruction. Suddenly a wall turret opened up directly behind her, Damnation aimed the gun behind her head and pulled the trigger. After a little pulse of force caused by the gun's shock and the shock of the turret exploding caused Damnation immediately feel the full force of gravity and fall, she landed on her feet with little to no signs she was affected by the simulated bullets besides holding her stomach with one hand.

"Simulation over, congratulations "Logan" this is a new record." The preprogrammed voice said as the fake terrain faded away.

"Wow! Now she's badass." Kurt said amazed by her performance.

"How long was she in there?" Beast asked.

"Four minutes thirty two seconds, my best was thirty three." Logan responded with a hint of anger mixed with shock in the tone of his voice.

"How was she defeated by The Acolytes so easily then?" Logan asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Professor Xavier said as he tried to probe Damnation's mind. A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes again.

"What happened Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Her mind it isn't amnesia or even wiped. There are five barriers her mind has been split into six levels the first two have been unlocked already, but the other three they're flawlessly crafted." He said terrified.

"What do you meant by that Professor?" Kitty said.

"The only way to breach the inner levels of her mind would be for her to unlock them herself." He explained.

"What did the first two levels hold?" Beast asked.

"As far as I can tell the second one was unlocked sometime after she encountered The Acolytes. Rogue did anything strange happen?" he asked Rogue.

"Well at first it seemed as if we had her when Jean tried to knock her out with her physic powers, but while we were about to get her in the ship she started thrashing around and came conscious and her weapon changed, and it was as if she was a different person her moves were more precise and planned out." Rogue explained.

"I see this is not good, not good at all. I believe she somehow sealed away her powers in an attempt to get rid of them, but it back fired and sealed her memories, emotions, fighting skills, and even her true personality along with pieces of her powers." Xavier analyzed.

Suddenly a loud metallic banging noise interrupted the silence.

"Hey could I get that drink now?" Damnation asked the camera.

"Sure you can." Kurt said as he popped up behind her.

Damnation jumped a few feet away and summoned her cannon directly pointed at Kurt's head.

"Whoa girl, no one is here to hurt you." Rogue said trying to lowering the gun.

After looking at Rouge and Kurt a few times Damnation finally pulled the cannon to the side so it was even with her shoulder, she then dispersed the gun.

"That's a cool gizmo, how do you make it?" Kurt asked as he handed her the bottle of water.

"I don't know. It's just like everything I make. I just think of what I want it to be instead of what it is and suddenly poof it turns that way, but with my Shooter it sort of comes whenever I want it or when I am in trouble it always does what I want." Damnation opened up.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but why did the little tike run away in the first place?" Logan asked over the intercom.

"I ran away because you were going to offer me a place to stay." She shouted towards the window. "Last time I was offered that by people like you, they tried to kill me just because my views were different." Damnation explained. "I guess this was no different."

"No wonder she's so closed to any of us." Beast said.

"I assure you young lady. We have no intentions of killing you." Xavier said over the intercom.

"Just in case." Damnation said as she held out her arm, suddenly the Katana rose from its unnoticed position and flew into her hand.

All three of them walked up the set of stairs leading to the observatory.

As they reached the top Kitty quickly introduces herself and Damnation was asked an important question.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Xavier asked with a kind tone.

A long pause created even more tension than the blank yet serious look on Damnation's face.

"For now." She said.

Just as Rogue was leading Damnation she quickly walked over to Ororo and whispered in her ear "Next time you hit me with that attack again I won't fall unconscious." She then walked slowly out of the room.

"How did she know?" Ororo asked herself.

"_Xavier? Xavier? Xavier? Who is this Xavier and what does he want with me?" _Damnation thought as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Vol 3: Freaks?)

(X-Mansion)

"VREEEE-VREEEE-VREEEE" The alarm clock rang annoyingly.

A ghostly pale hand was reaching from a mass of covers to turn it off. It missed once, and then twice, the third time was the charm as the enceinte buzzing was stopped. The girl sat up with a confused face and messed up hair. She got out of the bed, and walked to the door and looked out in the hallway to see a line for the closest bathroom. Damnation was placed with all the current teachers in case she decided to leave again.

She immediately closed the door again and walked to the center of the room placed her hands out and tiles seemed to warp out of nowhere and fall together along with metal piping to form a hotel like single shower. She dropped all her clothes, stepped in and pulled the knob in which cold water flowed out.

"Hey where is Nat?" Kurt asked in the middle of the line.

"I don't know but if she doesn't get in line she'll have to deal with a cold shower." Kitty said with an annoyed look on her face. "Bobby how long does it take for you to do anything?" She shouted at the door.

"Hey chill, I'll be out in a minute." Bobby said looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm goanna go wake her up." Rouge said stepping out from the back of the line. She passed two other rooms before she heard water running. Rogue knocked on the door "Hey you might want to get up before classes start." She warned.

The only response was the water stopping.

"You okay" Rogue asked as she opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Close the door behind you." Damnation said in the shower.

"I don't think I should." Rogue said. The only light penetrating the room was that leaking in from the hallway. The window seemed to be blocked off with a wall of material so well that no light penetrated from it at all.

"I'll be out in a minute." She unknowingly copied Bobby's words

"Fine, but class is in thirty minutes." Rogue said closing the door.

A few seconds later Damnation stepped out of the shower and threw her clothes into it pulled the knob again and let the water wash away stains of blood. A few minutes later she stopped the water and pulled out the soaked shorts, black tank top, and under garments. She extracted all the water from each and every piece of clothing. And quickly put them on.

Suddenly the water disappeared in an instant as she walked towards the door of the room.

Her hair still a little wet Damnation or as the students called her "Nat" walked out into the hallway. She passed by the bathroom that the line was now Jean and Scott. As she passed the door it opened with a haze of steam as Rogue stepped out. Damnation turned around "Do you know where my next class is?" She handed her piece of paper to Rogue.

Rogue stared at it along with Jean and Scott over her shoulder.

_**First class: Trigonometry – Robert Drake (Iceman) L: F1 R13**_

_**Second Class: Advanced Physics – Hank McCoy (Beast) L: F1 R14**_

_**Third Class: Tech ED – Kitty Pride (Shadowcat) L: F1 R3**_

_**Fourth Class: Hand to Hand Combat – Logan (Wolverine) L: outside next to fountain**_

_**Fifth Class: Art – Kurt (Nightcrawler) L: F1 R5**_

"Combat training with Logan, ouch." Cyclops teased.

"All these classes are fairly advanced, why did they pick this curriculum?" Jean asked.

"I don't know but at least she has some breaks. The Rooms are categorized by floors and numbers F1 means Floor 1 and R13 means the room marked as thirteen." Rogue explained as she handed the paper back to Damnation.

"Thanks." Damnation said as she ran towards the entrance of the mansion. When she reached the entrance she ran down the steps and looked for a sign to tell her which way to go.

No signs were above any of the entrances to the hallways as far as she could see.

"You need some help my dear?" a voice called from behind her.

Damnation turned around to see the bulky blue Man she recognized from last night when she left the Danger Room. "Yes I can't seem to find which hallways hold which rooms." She said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh I understand. I always tell Charles we need more durable signs for these hallways. The more deviant children like to hide them so they have an excuse for being late. May I see which class you have." He asked kindly.

She handed the blue man the paper.

After looking over the paper he said. "Ah Hand to hand combat with Logan, you really must have impressed him." He said in a jolly tone.

"Not that this isn't intriguing, but I still need to get to class mister….um?" Damnation pointed out.

"Hank McCoy, it's so nice to officially meet you Nat." Hank said offering a handshake.

"I'm so to bother you sir." She said as she shook his hand.

"Nonsense, it is a teacher's job to help his students whenever possible." He said with a hearty grin on his face. "Now the classroom organization is pretty simple when you know it. The halls that are directly across from the entrance are 1-15 while if you were looking from the entrance the halls on right are 16-30 and those to the left are 31-45. You got that?" he asked concerned.

"I think so." She said as she walked into the hallway behind the stair case. "Thank you"

"You're welcome." He said waving.

"Okay." She said as she walked away. She walked down the halls and counted the doors up to 13. She was about to open the door when she heard a loud noise come from inside the room and several laughs afterwards. _"I wonder if I ever went to high school before."_ She thought to herself. She then turned the handle to see a chaotic mob of boys and girls her age fighting for some reason or another. Damnation immediately spotted an empty seat in the back of the class room and took it.

A few minutes before class started some of the students took notice of Damnation

"Who is she?" one girl said.

"Her skin is so white." Another said.

"I heard she beat Wolverine's record in the danger room." A boy whispered.

"You're so full of shit." Another said to him.

"Whoever she is, she doesn't seem happy here." A different girl said.

Suddenly the door opened and a man covered in Ice walked in. "Okay class normally we start off with some boring mathematics, but now we have a new student her name is Nat." he then made a hand motion to signal her to stand up. "Nat" He repeated the hand motion, "Nat?" he repeated the hand motion again.

Every student turned around to see the desk empty.

"Where did she go?" "Did she a teleport?" "Why does she get to skip?" The classroom all seemed to ask at once.

"Now hold on, I'm sure she didn't leave." Iceman said trying to keep the class in order he looked to see one of every sheet of homework gone along with all the class work.

Damnation could hear the noise from down the hall she tucked the class papers in her pocket.

"_Already skipping I see."_ A voice in her head echoed.

"_I don't exactly enjoy speaking through my mind." _She coldly said to the voice in her head.

"Very well then, let's talk." Charles said out loud as he rolled around the corner. "So why are you skipping?" he asked the both of them went outside.

"They were asking questions about me, making accusations." She said looking at the sky.

"They only ask questions to know you, not to make fun of you." Charles tried to explain.

"Look I got the material with me; I don't see why I can't do it on my own and turn it in later." Damnation trying to justify her escape.

"You don't seem to understand what we are about. Our institute wants to unite mutants to help our powered and non-powered brothers and sisters." He said calmly.

"Good luck with that." Damnation said as she walked ahead of the professor towards the gates.

"Won't you at least give us a try?" Charles asked.

Damnation stopped all she did was look at the sky. "After today if I don't like it, will you let me leave?" She asked Charles.

"I would let you leave right now if you wanted to." He said without hesitation.

"I'll go back to the classroom then." She said walking into the building.

After she went inside Charles let out a sigh of relief. _"Logan you can come down now."_

Suddenly Logan dropped from the tree "You sure we should keep her here, what if she didn't decide that compromise." He said correctively.

"As Ororo said Magneto is after her. She might be dead if we don't keep her here. Or worse someone else could get to her." Charles said thinking deeply on the many threats to a mutant as powerful as her.

"Chuck there is one thing I can't get out of my mind." Logan said.

"Well a week of sessions should help." Charles quickly answered.

"Not that Chuck, you said these mental blocks suppress her powers. How can that be? I was without memories and I still could use my powers." He asked.

"Well the difference is that her mind itself is blocked off from the other pieces entirely, that means her mind is working on half its normal capability. Without the other levels the mind is limited to what is written there. The scary thing is how well crafted these walls are." Charles changed the subject.

"Why?" Logan said going along with the flow of the conversation.

"Very few Telepaths in general can make blocks even close to that quality. And even fewer are on earth." Charles said in a grim tone.

"You mean Frost?" Logan said looking towards the direction the Damnation traveled.

"I doubt she intentionally is spying on us but anything past those three blocks is beyond me." Charles said honestly.

"That's another thing Chuck, how could you not breach those barriers in her mind?" Logan asked.

"Well to put it simply the door is locked and she has the only key." Charles said annoyed.

"So should I keep an eye on her?" Logan asked.

"Something about her Logan…I think she knew." Charles said in a strange way.

"That I was there. I got that exact same feeling when she asked permission to leave." Logan said with an intuitive look on his face.

"Logan I don't like the look on your face, what do you plan to do?" Charles asked.

"Easy, I'm going to see if she could leave if she wanted to." Logan said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly the bell rang for the next period. And the class emptied as fast as they could.

After an awkward reentry of the Trigonometry class Damnation decided it be best not leave suddenly again. As she walked into the room for advanced physics Damnation spotted a seat at the front of the room and decided to take another approach.

As the bell rang several other people walked in the room along with the teacher.

"Okay class today we are going to talk about different types of energies and how they can be used to befit." Hank said as he walked in.

Damnation sat up at this although she didn't know why.

"So who here can tell me three different ways to tell the intensities of multiple forms of energy?" He asked quizzing the students.

"The heat of the energy" One boy said.

"Correct young man. The heat radiated off an energy can help measure the intensity." He praised.

"The force exerted." said another boy stating the obvious.

"Very good, the basic feel is another way to tell the amplification of an energy." Beast said again.

The class was quiet for awhile only to be broken by the teacher.

"Does anyone have an idea of a third factor?" he said doubtful.

"The color" Damnation said.

"Intriguingly answer, please elaborate." Beast said.

"Well different strengths of energies can determined by how much light is refracted when passing through them so weaker colors with light pigmentation show lower outputs compared to those because so much light is flowing through." Damnation said not knowing where she remembered this from.

Beast stopped moving, his glasses almost feel of his face. "Go on." He said.

"It seems higher more potent energies would be darker colors due to the rays of light not passing through. The best example we can see of this are stars although most believe white dwarfs are most powerful when it is a fact blue stars output more energy in the end due to their life cycles being longer. Although they aren't the most powerful stars either. The most powerful stars are those that radiate light on the spectrum of purple or violet, but due to blue being easer to see it is defaulted to blue" Damnation said reaching in from an odd voice in her head. "Whose voice is it?" She thought to herself "It's not the Professor. It's familiar though."

"Class is dismissed." Beast said.

The class just left not asking questions just taking what they can get. The only ones left in the room were Damnation and Beast.

"You just listed off theories that I've only heard in whispers in the science community. How?" he asked amazed.

"I don't know." Damnation said as got up and left.

Students from the advanced physics class were walking around making conversation with each other in the hallways when one of the older girls walked up to her "Hi I'm Jubilee. What's your name?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Damnation didn't respond all she did was staring blankly at the girl.

"Well you're welcome to come over here and chat." She said trying to provoke a response.

All Damnation did was walk away. Halfway down the hallway she turned around with the feeling someone was watching her. Suddenly she heard the bell again. With nothing but shadows in sight she turned around and disappeared from view.

Suddenly Logan dropped from ceiling.

"_Any updates Logan?"_ The Professors voice echoed.

Suddenly the ceiling Logan was griping on to turned to sand that crumbled under pressure. _"Let me get back to you on that Chuck." _He thought as he was looking at a young pale girl holding a gloved hand out to him.

"That's what you get for following the girl." Rogue said in a corrective tone.

"Not in the mood Rogue." Logan said annoyed getting upon his own.

"How do you think that girl feels? She was almost killed yesterday, now she is being stocked like prey." Rogue argued with a redder face.

"Stop following me." Damnation said behind them both. "Both of you." She continued without showing emotion.

"Nat, please stop." Rogue said trying to reach out to her. She landed her hand on the girl.

"I will never stop. Why do these burden me so much?" She said in a tone without emotion. She quickly shoved off Rogue's hand.

Rogue froze at this. _"I don't think she just wants her powers gone." _She thought to herself.

Damnation never stopped she walked straight into class quickly finished her class with Kitty and walked out.

"You okay?" The same older class girl asked.

"No" was all Damnation could get out before she walked away. Out in the courtyard where she stood just hours ago alone with Charles and Logan Damnation was now in a group of people she had seen before.

Some of the instructors along with the students in her classes were there.

"Now I unlike normal classes in combat everyone attends." Logan began to say.

"What do you mean? You never forced us to come before." Bobby interrupted.

"Well then you better adapt, fast." Logan snarled at Iceman.

"Yes sir." Bobby snapped quickly with sarcasm.

Several of the younger kids laughed at this.

"Keep that tone it will be hilarious when you run laps around the mansion." Logan said.

"What?" "Awe I knew it was a trap." "You have got to be kidding me." Several students complained.

"The objective is simple, just take this flag from me and you don't have to run." Wolverine said as he tied a small cloth around his upper bicep. "Go!"

(Inside The X-Mansion)

"Charles what are you doing?" Ororo asked as she walked up to her old friend looking at the computer.

"Trying to figure out this girls power." He said as she watched footage of Damnation in the danger room.

"Charles please she seemed to have them in check." Ororo said.

"I know and that's what scares me the most." He said not moving from the monitor.

"What do you mean by that?" Ororo said with interest.

"Well after what I heard from Rogue and what I can see here this girl doesn't just summon weapons." Charles said still looking at footage of Damnation firing her weapon repeatedly.

"What powers does she have then?" Ororo asked.

"Well Rogue told me when she was about to touch the girl the floor of the building turned to water and Logan just reported the roof he was…observing from turned to sand." Charles continued.

"You had him spy on her?" Ororo accused.

"Actually that was his idea." Charles corrected "There" he said excitedly as he stopped on scene of the girl in the danger room.

"What is it?" Ororo asked curious she looked at the monitor to see Damnation fire off a shot.

"If you look at the back of what she calls her "Shooter" there is two pieces that rotate and emit a blue glow as she fires blue ammunition of the same color." He said excited.

"Charles how is that relevant?" She said confused.

"The girl isn't controlling energy just matter. Specifically to a point where she can create energy based weapons out of air." Charles said concerned.

"I admit she is powerful, but with control over her powers how's this a major threat?" Ororo asked.

"Someone had to teach her this level control and it surely wasn't us. As I have gathered so far she can manipulate matter of inanimate objects to a full degree. Literally turning lead into gold with ease, as an example of course. With the right combination wounds could be gone in an instant." Charles said shaking at the video of the girl.

"Is she a threat?" Ororo asked.

"I doubt it. She seems too consumed with her own goals to really want to destroy anyone." Professor Xavier said.

"Her goals are even more dangerous." Ororo stated.

"They are even more so now that I know this." Charles said pressing a button that displayed footage of the day earlier.

"I will never stop. Why do these burden me so much?" Damnation said through the recording.

"I don't get this." Ororo said.

"This girl, she doesn't just hate her powers, she hates her emotions and memories along with it." Charles said in a grim tone.

"So that means." Ororo said shocked.

"Yes, this girl wanted everything gone. I what would cause someone to want that?" Charles asked.

"The question is "What emotion would make her want that?" Ororo answered.

"Indeed." Charles responded as he watched the girl take ammunition straight into the abdomen

(Outside in the Courtyard)

Several of the students were running towards Logan trying to rush him only to have him dodge and they all collided with each other.

Suddenly Logan sniffed the air. He jumped just in time to dodge Cyclops' beam. "Gonna have to do better than that specs."

Suddenly the ground underneath Logan turned to ice and Logan fell.

"Awe thanks for the new trophy." Iceman said as he was about to grab the flag.

"No way man I'm not running." Kurt said popping in and grabbing the flag.

"Good job elf." Logan said. "Now you have to deal with them." He said pointing to everyone else.

"Oh n." was all Kurt could say before everyone was after him except three people.

The mob of students and instructors were after Kurt Logan Rogue and Damnation stood looking at each other.

All they did was look at each other when suddenly they heard several miscellaneous noises that Damnation used as a signal to attack.

Quickly summoning her katana Damnation slid between Wolverine's legs slashing the tendon which do to the nature of Logan's power made him lose control just long enough to fall.

Rogue took off her gloves and tried to grab for Damnations face every time she tried she was that much closer.

Logan finally got up to see that Rogue was about  
to touch Damnation when suddenly the Kurt popped in between them.

"Here this is your problem now, bye bye." he said as he handed Damnation the flag and teleported away.

Suddenly a rumbling was heard. Damnation turned around to see a large number of the faculty and students who hadn't given up. She instantly inhaled and the ground under her sucked her down a second before the oncoming group slammed both into Rogue and Logan.

Several people were knocked out. Those who weren't waivered got up and looked for where Damnation would surface from underground.

Down underground Damnation could hear every footstep, could see nothing but pitch black. This sensation was familiar to her for some reason. "Let's play a game, its called death tag, the one who is it has to tag the other in five minutes afterwards or they die." a distant but familiar voice that sounded like they belonged to a little girl.

Suddenly a memory appeared. She was in a dark room where she heard echoing footsteps. Suddenly she saw wheels pass by the door along with a pair of feet behind them. Suddenly they stopped the pair of feet turned to face the door. An unnatural glow seemed to appear as the door was opened.

A single pointer finger reached in closing in about to touch the center of her forehead when she saw a somber face of a girl with unnatural glowing neon green eyes. A girl in a wheel chair had the same kind of eyes except they were a blood red.

"You're it" the girl with the green eyes said emotionless. She then moved her finger closer and closer to the Damnation forehead.

Damnation tried to get away as much as she possible, treating the touch as if venomous.

The finger grew closer and closer. It finally touched Damnations forehead and it felt like her brain was about be destroyed from the inside out.

Damnation emitted an unearthly scream.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

Suddenly Damnation burst from the ground underneath Bobby. Her katana in hand Damnation made a swinging motion for his head.

Missing by mere centimeters she cut a deep gash in his shoulder enough to make him scream out in pain. He fell to the ground twitching.

She quickly turned her attention to anyone else, slashing and hacking sloppily like a wild beast with a blade, she ran towards the younger children. Damnation almost got in reach if one of them if Cyclops didn't hit her right before she slashed at the child.

"GET INSIDE!" Scott yelled at the younger students.

Everyone except veteran and very experienced X-men ran inside the mansion.

Damnation ran towards the students trying to get in the mansion.

As she was about to grab one of the students Logan burst out and slashed her in the abdomen.

"Vhat is going on?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know but we need to stop her before she hurts anyone." Scott responded.

Damnation was still standing in the spot where Logan slashed her. Blood was dripping a crimson red down her shorts when she suddenly lifted her hand and the shooter formed around it. With three quick shots she hit Kurt on his reentry from teleporting, Logan who was trying to rush her and Jean who was about to knock her out.

Cyclops was reaching for his visor when his hand suddenly felt heavy; he couldn't even move his fingers. When he looked at his hand he saw his hand had turned to stone.

Logan got back up again this time trying to flank Damnation while Iceman was keeping her occupied.

He quickly clawed his way up a tree when and waited for the moment to strike. After one ice blast she revealed a weak point. Logan jumped from his spot about to strike silently.

Damnation realized what happened turned around to see Logan about to strike. Her eyes set ablaze with a deep gray fire the same color of her eye. A slash was made through the neck of Wolverine blood flowed onto the grass as Damnation was standing over Logan her eyes literally on fire.

"NOOOO!" Rogue screamed as she thought the worse.

This seemed to have jarred Damnation from her rampage. She had a confused look on her face. As she looked around to see children cowering inside, Rogue crying over an almost dead Logan, and a blood covered katana. She realized what she had done and ran she ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the institute. "This isn't the first time I ran." she remembered.

Seconds after she ran away Cyclops found his hand was back to normal.

"Freak, Freak, Freak, Sophia is a freak" Damnation remembered the taunt clearly. "How could I forget it was the taunt made for Me." she said smiling. "Get ready Alpha the freak is coming back" Sophia said looking into the sky with her eyes on fire.

Of in the distance a man twirling a staff and shuffling a deck of card was watching her. He picked up a cell phone, the phone rang three times and there was the sound of someone picking up. "Yeah boss how many mutants call them self Alpha? ... London? ... Got it boss."

(London)  
A girl in a wheelchair was accompanied by a girl who wore glasses that concealed her deadly green eyes. "Yay Delta is back." she said cheery at first.

"Omega this time you two finish you game of final death tag." she said in a childish voice.

"Yes mam." the girl wearing glasses said passively obedient.

"Good, its time she learned what she is, nothing but a pathetic FREAK!"


End file.
